


The One that Suits You

by Sharoto



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, I don't even know., Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Multi, My friend made me do this., Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharoto/pseuds/Sharoto
Summary: This is just a bit of a laugh a friend suggested I write after one of our strange conversations.Fluffy, silly, and all your favourite skaters.or;What happens when Mila drinks Pink Gin.





	The One that Suits You

A longing sigh from Mila and the other skaters turn to see the cause. The redhead sighed again, chin rested in one hand, as she stared toward the bar. “Let me guess?” Georgi asked knowingly “Crispino?” Her red hair, pinned artfully to her head, had begun to come loose, contrasting brilliantly with the deep green of her dress. Mila sighed again, seemingly entranced by the brunette. “So perfect.” She said softly, taking another sip of her drink which, judging from the collection of glasses in front of her, was far from her first of the night. 

The reception party around them was coming to a close, most of the guests have left already, and thankfully the media circus had left as well. The Russian skaters had a table to themselves, and the others were scattered around the room. The lone pair on the dance floor, couldn’t seem to stop smiling at each other. Completely unaware that anyone else was there, or that they were dancing to music of their own making. The twins stood by the bar chatting with Emil, Chris was in a corner with Masumi. Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong were huddled around their phones cooing over the newlyweds. Yuuri's family had long since turned in, as had Yakov and Lila. 

The youngest of their little gang was talking to his Kazakh friend whilst showing his disgust at both the display of love in the centre of the room and the disgrace that was Mila. Another glass, and another stacked up in front of her. Georgi chuckled "You know, you could go over there?" his friend merely glared at him and mumbled something about being 'too gay' but 'not drunk enough' then proceeded to grab two more pink drinks off a passing tray, and downing the first straight away. 

They were soon joined by the two grooms, who took one look at their rinkmate before saying "Well I suppose there's no better place for that" with a giggle. "Please tell me Chris didn't bring the pole," said the other, looking round quickly. "I hope he did! Would my Yuuri give me a show?" Viktor cooed. "No, Vitya, No" his husband replied, blushing. "No poles!" Mila, however, seemed to not have noticed their appearance and continued to work her way through more drinks.

At the bar, Sara bored of her brother obliviousness turned to the table and smiled softly. Her dark charcoal suit showed off her slim figure well, three-piece, softly pinstriped and perfectly tailored, chocolate hair hung loosely over her shoulders. As she spotted Mila her smiled broadened and she waved discretely, hoping that her twin is too distracted to notice. Seeing him deep in conversation with their Czech friend, Sara wondered over and sat down on the next table. Mila downed the rest of her drink before turning to Georgi and failed to whisper "Wish me luck" and then strode over to Sara. 

The table began to mutter, "Aren't they already dating?" said one, "As far as I know?" said another uncertainly, "How drunk was she is if she doesn't fucking remember that" Yuri barked, "She is a disgrace to Russia" he muttered. To everyone else's surprise it's Georgi who had the answers "She's been at the Pink Gin mixers all night" he stated as if that explained everything. "And..." the rest of them chorus. "She's always like this when she drinks Pink Gin". "Huuuh?" Yuri asked still not understanding. "Just watch, You'll see what I mean." The rest of the table still confused turned to watch the two girls, desperate for answers.

Sara smiled as her girlfriend took the seat next to her, until the Russian began to speak. "What's a suit like you, *hic* doing on a girl like her?" The Italian sighed, accepting her fate as Mila began to caress her lapel. She turned to Georgi and seeing the pile of glasses by the empty seat gave him a look that could only be saying 'What? Again?' She shook her head as the Russian started to peel off her jacket reverentially, cooing into the fabric as she does. "How about we get out of here?" She continued, muttering to the jacket, carefully playing with the single button. "Babe" Sara tries before being interrupted. "Hush, we're talking" Mila snapped, as she struggled to wrap the suit around her wider frame, whispering sweet nothings as she did so. 

Sara sighed and wrapped her arm around Mila's waist. Pulling her toward her she whispered with a wink, "Hey, why don't you two join me and we can have some real fun." At that Mila turned and looked at Sara for the first time, blush creeping across her already flush face. Briefly, she turned back to the jacket, as if she required it's opinion. "Sure!" she replied, at last, grinning broadly. Sara pulled her to her feet and gratefully accepted the bottle of water Georgi had somehow acquired as she lead her partner past the table and up to bed. "Why are the cute ones always crazy," she said fondly to the group at large.

Yuri is the first to break the silence that had fallen, "The suit?!" he screamed, "She was flirting with the suit?"

"Yep," Georgi replied, trying not to laugh too much at everyone else's shocked faces.

"Does she do that often?" 

"Only when she drinks Gin"

"Does she flirt with other people suit's or..?"

"Oh no, she's a one suit kinda girl."


End file.
